The Unforgotten Hero
by Dawn Oakley
Summary: Terra is a cheerful and optimistic Pokemon Trainer, She loves her Pokemon, her friend and laughing until it hurts. So what is she doing headed to the forlorn community known as Lavender Town? Read on to find out!


It was a chilly evening in November, the 17th to be specific. This day likely held little to no meaning to most people, but it held a rather strong significance to a very particular girl and her most cherished Pokemon, Gengar. Her name was Terra Cotta, a fitting name, due to the fact that her natural hair colour was Red-Brown, though she had recently dyed it blond.

She had an uncharacteristically serious determination in her step as she walked silently up the worn out path that lead to the melancholy community known as Lavender Town, a forlorn little area known widely for it's sad atmosphere and infamous Pokemon Tower, a large building with the solitary purpose of being the final resting place for deceased Pokemon. There was a lot of unfortunate events surrounding that building, and the town itself, such as the incident involving Team Rocket and a Marowak who had died protecting it's child.

But Terra was here for a different reason, a purpose much closer to her than the sad tale of the Bone Wielding Pokemon. She was here for another goal, involving the Gengar walking along beside her, lost in memories of the Town.

The needle point music emanating from the rooftop of the seven-level building reached her ears as she walked along the smooth cobblestone that made up the pathways and streets of the gloomy community.

The pair passed a couple of houses, the music was gradually getting stronger the closer they got to the Tower. Terra finally spoke up, breaking the quiet in favor of questioning her ghostly companion.

"Hey, buddy? Are you okay? You don't seem well, are you sure you want to go inside?" She asked her Gengar, and placed a hand on his head. The Shadow Pokemon responded with a quiet grumble, before grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the ominous building. The Gengar shook his fur out, as if ridding it of dust, and slipped through the doorway, dragging his Trainer along behind him.

Once inside the building, they signed the guest book at the receptionist desk, her Gengar leaving his paw-print next to her messy signature, they headed for the stairs, this time with a detailed map on hand. They encountered a few Ghost Pokemon on the way, choosing to ignore them, well, Terra did. Her Gengar simply bared his teeth and snarled, the challenging Pokemon backed off quickly. They continued to walk in silence, climbing two more flights of stairs in a matter of minutes, thanks to having a map.

They reached level 5 and paused, taking a break for a moment, and then started to walk through the rows and rows of graves, searching carefully. They walked along, slowly inspecting each tombstone, until they found what they had been looking for.

Terra knelt down before the small, semi-smooth stone, placing her hand on it and squinting to read the slightly worn out writing better.

**'Here lies my beloved Clefairy, recently departed after giving up his life for the safety of his friends.**

**He will be remembered by us as a hero, brave and willing to give up everything to save his fellow Pokemon and I from death at the hands of Team Rocket.**

**I will miss you most of all, my dear friend, I am forever grateful.**

**Rest in Peace, Ronnie, You deserve only happiness.'**

**R.I.P Ronnie**

Terra looked at her Gengar, he stood motionless, just staring at the words. She gave him a sad smile and unzipped her backpack, pulling out a small bouquet of White Lilies and placed them carefully on the grey tombstone. Her Gengar gave her an amazed expression and she smiled a bit more, scratching his ears. "There, everybody deserves to be remembered, even if the people who wanted to remember them have passed on as well" She explained softly, "I think the people who did this would appreciate this gesture as well, after all, doesn't everyone deserve to be remembered for heroic deeds?"

The Gengar looked at her curiously, his expression turning more and more understanding after a few seconds. Terra laughed softly as her Ghost Pokemon rooted through her backpack and pulled out a small, polished pebble. He placed it carefully on the grave, under the inscription that was etched neatly into the smooth stone.

The Gengar ran his claw over the writing, tracing the last few words with his sharp nail. After a few moments of patient silence, Terra blinked expectantly as he turned around. He flashed a satisfied smile, and she returned it brightly, adjusting the Lilies one last time before standing up again.

"The people he saved really wanted him to be remembered, he was a hero after all," She noted "So that's what we'll do, remember the hero that gave his life to save these people..." She trailed off, The Shadow Pokemon looked at her curiously, urging her to continue. "And I think it's up to me to make sure he is remembered, that's what these people would have wanted, right?" She finished, and the Gengar's eyes widened slightly as he nodded.

Terra simply smiled at him and gave the tombstone one last glance before heading for the stairs, She would fulfill the wishes of the Trainer who wanted the heroic Pokemon to be remembered.

"He sure is a brave soul..." She managed to say, choked with tears at the story she read and all the things that the heroic Pokemon had done. They reached the main entrance at last and she turned to her Gengar, addressing him once more before they exited. "C'mon, let's go find a place to stay tonight, we have to meet up with our friends tomorrow!" Her Gengar smiled back contently, for the first time, his red eyes showed a some peace instead of anger or malice.

"Thank you, Ronnie, and don't worry, I'll _always_ remember you!" She said, a few tears escaped her eyes, "It's the least I can do for a hero." She finished, and they walked out of the Melancholy Tower together, Terra didn't look back once, but continued to feel the gratitude that radiated from her Gengar as they left the forlorn little town behind them.


End file.
